Disturbia
by Canadino
Summary: Ran and Yoru go about their separate lives in a way that leaves everyone else in disturbia...RxY, SxS


**Disclaimer: If Sukisho were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

--

Ran doesn't mean to be overly obsessive or possessive. He just cares so much. Selfishly he uses Nao-chan's body to try and seduce Yoru out. He knows he is probably inconveniencing a lot of people but quite frankly, he doesn't give a shit. Ever since they were children he's wanted Yoru to be by his side always, and now without the hurdle of that lab, his wish has potential for coming true. All he wants is the one he loves to be with him. Is that asking so much?

He's willing to go through hoops to get it. It's disgusting that he has to go through this Yoru look-a-like to get the real thing, and this fake is nothing like his beloved Yoru. In fact, this Sora-kid is nothing but a crude, inadequate imitation and kissing up to him is a chore. But it really doesn't matter. He loves Yoru.

Yoru scoffs at Ran's attempts sometimes. It's entertaining to sit back and watch poor Sora try and fend off his enthusiastic, persistent uke. It's not that he doesn't care, but he doesn't see a need to come out all the time just because Ran is feeling lonely. Sometimes he ignores him, sometimes he gives in. When he does, he usually wants some too, so they cut the crap and hop to what they've come for. He knows Sora scoffs at his perverseness and comments that he's oversexed, but what does that kid know? He's never gone past second base.

Yoru abuses the knowledge that he can get Ran so jealous. There are just so many people around Sora, so many people to hit on. Still, all kidding aside, he still loves Ran best and the only place that pinkette truly belongs is in his arms.

Nao-chan is such an interesting character. Ran thinks that he doesn't really mind sharing a body with him. He's so uptight and high-strung about _everything_ but sometimes Sora can make him unravel so easily it's disturbing. Maybe they were perfect together, easily falling apart when faced with the one they like. Nao-chan is more independent, though, and sometimes Ran doesn't understand how that can happen. He wants Yoru with him all the time, but Nao acts like he doesn't care if Sora is around or not! How?

Yoru's gotta hand it to Sora…the kid is strong by himself. Holding it out while trying to regain his lost memories…it's not as easy as Sora makes it seem. Or is the kid stupid that way? Still, Sora's quite amusing. He always overreacts when he and Ran are done with their 'business' and it's almost like some kind of comedy act.

Matsuri's quite a personality. The kid is always trying to bring Sora and Nao closer, sometimes with mixed results. Still, for all his talk, Ran thinks Matsuri might possibly be the only straight person out of everyone in the school. He's a fabulous matchmaker, though. Maybe their high school counterparts aren't working out, but everything Matsuri sets up for them always ends up going well for Yoru and him, so he's not complaining.

Matsuri's…kind of annoying. He's a bit pushy, like Ran. Still, the guy's sincere. Yoru's never seen anyone with such determination like Matsuri. And although the blonde's a bit like a pervert, with his camera and all, he's tolerable enough. Maybe.

Nao-chan always acts as if he's not there, so Ran's surprised that one day, during one of his rants about Yoru's avoidance of him, that Nao actually speaks up.

"Maybe if you gave him some space he'd show up."

Ran can't believe it. Normally, Nao-chan would go around with his business as though the tiny voice talking nonstop about Yoru in his mind didn't exist. Maybe he's fed up today?

"And what would you know, Nao-chan? You haven't gotten anywhere with Sora."

"What?!" Ran chuckles as Nao's face heats up. "Shut up! I don't like Hashiba in any way!"

"Is that so? Then why would you be willing to spread your legs for him?"

"Ran, shut up!"

It's been a week since Ran's come out. Yoru's suspicious. Never has that pink haired idiot stayed away for so long. It's unbelievable. So, taking matters into his own hands, Yoru appears against Sora's will one night. Nao's sleeping soundly in the next bed, so Yoru decides on a sneak attack. It's been so long since he's gotten anyway…and he's a guy, dammit!

Nao wakes up almost instantly when he feels an unexpected weight on the bed and opens his eyes to see Yoru climb on top of him. "Sora!" Flushing at the sudden intimacy, the familiar glare appears on his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Pipe down, you'll wake everyone else." Yoru grimaces as Nao struggles under him. "I'm not looking for you…where's Ran?"

"Ran?" Nao stops squirming for a moment. "Yoru?"

"Right. So where's Ran?"

"I don't know! Get off me!" This hasn't happened before and it's freaking him out. Thrashing as if his life depended on it (and it kind of did), Nao attempted to throw the amused Yoru off him. Failing in the process.

After a thoughtful silence, Yoru sighs. "Alright then. If Ran won't come out, I guess you'll do, Nao."

"Baka!" With the almost supernatural strength, Yoru grins as he's thrown back and is almost assaulted by Ran. "I can't believe you! If I didn't come out, you'd do it with Nao-chan, am I right? You traitor! You sneak!"

"Well, it's a good thing you decided to appear, isn't it?" Ran blinked before blushing and nodding slowly. "But, hey, Yoru, you came to see me, is that right? You came to see me, right?" His face lights up the dark room and Yoru chuckles as he ruffles the long pink hair.

"Hey, you're not the only one in his relationship that wants some." Ran pouts at such a superficial reference but smiles contently as Yoru kisses him on the forehead.

"Well…since we're both here, why don't we cut to the chase and do what we've both come here to do?"

Sora hates this. They couldn't have been decent people, and not do it every other second, could they? Or at least be considerate and put on clothes and go to their separate beds afterwards, right? But no…so he wakes up in the middle of the night, nearly having a heart attack when he realizes he and Fujimori are in the same bed, _naked_ no less!

"Damn you, Yoru…" Sora mutters as he reaches over to at least put some pants on when Nao moves suddenly and trips him as he reaches over for his pants. Poor Nao wakes up yet again in the worst circumstances and is greeted instantly by Sora, who's on all fours on top of him. Pulling the sheets over the furious blush on his face, Nao tries to will himself to disappear. "Get off me, Hashiba!"

"Hey! Don't go around blaming me! It was Yoru! And it was your fault! If you didn't move, I would have at least got my pants on!"

"You're so vulgar! Get off my bed!"

"You're so not cute!"

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!" Matsuri nearly kicks in the door, camera in hand (it may as well be surgically attached to it). He blinks as he notices Sora's lack of dress and Nao frantically trying to cover himself up.

"Ooh! I get it!" Unable to resist himself, Matsuri snaps a few before closing the door behind him. "You can be as loud as you want when you're making love!"

"WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!"

Owari

--

Note: Short reference to Avenue Q, Matsuri! A bit more provocative than I'd hoped, this fic, but what part of Sukisho isn't? Thank you for reading, and review. Reviews support boy love, and if you do too, you know what to do! Review!


End file.
